1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic relay.
2. Related Art
As a conventional electromagnetic relay, for example, one is known in which three plate springs are superimposed and integrated by fastening and fixing the one end side at three protrusions while fastening and fixing the other end side with a contact, so as to constitute a spring assembly (movable touch piece) (e.g., see U.S. Pat. No. 7,710,224).
However, in the above conventional electromagnetic relay, since the movable touch piece is made up of the three plate springs and those are integrated, in the case of elastically deforming them, it is necessary to act force against elastic force of the three plates. Hence it is necessary to increase driving force generated by a coil assembly (electromagnet) which is used for elastically deforming the movable touch piece. This may cause an increase in the size of the electromagnet or an increase in a current supply amount.